Generally, there is noise in a communication channel of a communication system. Owing to the noise in the communication channel, a method of correcting an error of data, which is transmitted owing to the noise, may be used, when data is transmitted from a transmitting side to a receiving side, and one of the methods of correcting the error of data may include a Forward Error Correction (FEC).
In the FEC method, data is processed, or specific added information that may be obtained from the data is generated as a parity field when the data is transmitted from the transmitting side to the receiving side, where the parity pa field rt is added to the data which is to be transmitted, and the data is transmitted. At this time, the data to be transmitted is partitioned into parts. The sizes of the partitioned parts are different according to the communication system. For example, a stream of data to be transmitted is partitioned into predetermined sizes of packages according to a Source Blocking Algorithm (SBA). The partitioned packages are encoded by a FEC encoder and are transmitted through a data channel.
The receiving side may receive the encoded packet, which is transmitted through the data channel. Since the received packet is transmitted through a noise channel, the received packet may be a corrupt packet by noise. Therefore, the receiving side may order the received packet by a Source Deblocking Algorithm (SDA) and restore original data using the parity field in the corrupt packet, which is transmitted through the noise channel. Through the processes mentioned above, the received packet may be determined as a reception success or a packet loss.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.